Unexpected, yet Understandable
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Ichigo tells Orihime that he's dating his hollow. What happens when he finds out she already knew? -IchiHichi- NOT YAOI! Done in Orihime's POV R


This is done in Orihime's POV. It's not perverted or anything. It's just a story done in her perspective on their relationship. I decided to start with this first. And if I feel comfortable with it, then I'll probably write IchiHichi yaoi. XD

**Dedication:** My fellow IchiHichi buddies at BA! *hugs*

* * *

If your wondering who this is, then I'll tell you. My name is Orihime Inoue. I had the biggest crush on a very special friend of mine. He is very dear to me and I can't stand seeing him being hurt. Especially if it's my fault. Right now I'm sitting on a hill located on the outskirts of Karakura Town. If your wondering why, well I'll tell you.

* * *

**~Earlier today~**

I decided to head to class early. I dunno why. It was just one of those days I guess. So anyways, I was heading to class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ichigo. A smile crept on my face.

"Hi, Ichigo! How are things?"

He looked at me in shock. I wonder why. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? "Hey, Orihime. Listen, could I maybe talk to you for a sec?"

This time, **I** was in shock. I know that he doesn't like me the way I like him. Well he told me himself. He likes me as a little sister. Which I'm really happy that he considers me like family. Because then I know that I'm very dear to him. So things aren't awkward between us. In fact, I think we've gotten closer after I told him my feelings.

"Sure thing! What do you need to talk-" The sound of the bell cut me off. Has time really gone by that fast?

He frowned in disappointment. I giggled because I love that frown. It really does suit him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I just shrugged.

"Later." He looked at me. "Talk to me after school. If it's that important, talk to me about it after school."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I'll err.. talk to ya later. Is there a specific place you want to talk?"

I put a finger to my chin like I usually do when I'm thinking. "How about the hill that's on the outskirts of town?"

He smiled. Lately he has been. I wonder why. "Sure. See ya then... Orihime." He gave me a quick hug before waving and walking off.

* * *

**~The present~**

So that's why I'm here right now. I guess after the whole war thing, we started calling each other by first names. Which I'm actually glad for. It took a bit of time to get use to mind you. But it was definitely worth it. Anyways, this is a place I come to when I need to think. It's sort of a private area. No one else knows about it. Well... Aside from Ichigo.

I began to hum a little tune. But I think I might actually know what he wanted to talk about. Just then I felt two spiritual pressures behind me. I knew who they were right away. One was Ichigo's and the other was his hollow, Shiro. I didn't even have to turn around. Both of them sat on either side of me, a little further down the hill.

"Hello Ichigo! Hi Shiro!"

They both looked at me in shock. I wonder why that was. Probably because Shiro doesn't know that I knew his name. Or maybe it was because I never bothered to tell Ichigo that I knew about them being together.

"Orihime, how do you know Shiro?" Ichigo asked me.

I sighed. "Well, for one thing, both of you suck when it comes to hiding your spiritual pressures. And I knew it was him because his is very similar to yours. Second, Rukia had already told me earlier today, Actually..." I turned to look at both of them. "It was right before you came and talked to me."

* * *

**~Back to earlier today~**

I was standing against the tree outside the school. Rukia-Chan told me to wait for her out there and she told me that Tatsuki would keep the other girls inside. I kept wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. It was really weird how she want to talk to me alone. That's never happened before.

Just then I saw her running towards me. My guess was she was on the roof. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked and maybe scared? It was kinda hard to tell what she was feeling through those violet eyes of hers.

"R-Rukia-Chan? What's wrong? Is everything fine?" I motioned for her to sit down beside me. She complied and sat beside me, leaning against the tree.

"Orihime.. I have something I need to tell you. I don't know how your gonna take it though.." Her hand covered her mouth. I had to strain my head to hear what she was saying.

"It can't be that bad... can it?" I asked. To be honest, I was really confused. What would be so horrible that Rukia would have to cover her mouth with.

"It's about Ichigo. He's..."

My eyes widened. "He's not hurt is he?"

She shook her head. "No, he's GAY!"

* * *

**~Back to present~**

The two looked at me in shock. I kinda scratched the back of my head. It was kinda hard to tell them what exactly happened. But when I told them, I think they kinda got the message.

"**That midget bitch! I can't believe she would go and tell you! That's Ichigo's job not hers!"** Shiro snarled.

Then something hit him. **"Wait... How did you know it was me Ichigo was dating? He could have been dating that big guy Chad or that baboon head Renji. Maybe even that quincy bastard."**

I looked at both of them. "Well.. I knew he wouldn't be dating Renji. That's Rukia's boyfriend. And I don't think he's Ichigo's type. Chad has a girlfriend and he even told me himself that he sees Ichigo as a brother and very good friend. Uryu's dating Tatsuki and I don't think he'd even want to go anywhere near Ichigo. They did hate each other from the first time they met. He only agreed to work with Ichigo in order to save me. So you were the only option left." I scratched my head

"I don't think there would be anyone else that he would date. Keigo is just too.. crazy. Mizuiro only dates girls. Well, older women. And I don't think he'd date anybody else. So you seemed like the best option." I smiled at them.

They looked at each other before looking at me. "So, you don't mind that I'm dating my hollow?" Ichigo asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! In fact I think it's the best thing for you."

"**How would dating me be the best for Ichigo, Queenie? Tell me that." **Shiro sneered.

I almost fell over when I realized that he called me "Queenie" but i managed to stay unfazed. "Well.. for starters, you guys are the exact same. Only you're a hollow and he's a shinigami. Also sometimes I wonder if you even are a hollow. Since you don't have a hole in your chest. You're the only one who can fully understand Ichigo and how he's feeling. Both of you love fighting and always protect me and the others. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead by now. Huh..." I tried to think of other reasons why he'd be the best for Ichigo. Then a thought hit me.

"Did you know... That the only way to love others is to love yourself?"

They both remained calm as I explained. "You see, the reason why I don't mind is because if it's the only way for Ichigo to truly love himself, then it's alright with me. I think that if he appreciates you and actually cares for you, he could care for others on a deeper level. Also, if he really cares for you, and you care for him, perhaps you guys could get stronger. Plus, you're always there for him Shiro. And he's always there for you. I think if you guys wanted to, you could have separated a long time ago. But I think that Ichigo needed you just as much as you needed him. So what if the others thought you were crazy Ichigo. I think it's totally natural. And I'm also happy that he chose you Shiro"

He blinked. "**Why?"**

I chuckled. "Because if he was dating Rukia, I most likely would've thought that I wasn't good enough. I always had been jealous of her y'know. Not just because she's strong, but because she was more closer to him than I was. Or so I thought. But if even she thought you were crazy Ichigo, then I guess I understand you more than she does. And that's why I'm proud of you. For finding someone who would accept you for who you were and that you found someone to accept who they were." I smiled at them.

That's when I looked at them and almost went rolling down the hill. I gasped and they just gave me another look of confusion.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

I giggled nervously. " I just realized that both of you look identical. You two could pass for being twins."

"**You only realized that now? We've been around you for who knows how long. And yet you never figured it out until now?"**

"Well Shiro, I was thinking so much about you guys on the inside, I forgot to actually look at what's on the outside. But to me, I think that you guys don't care about looks. Only what you feel in your hearts."

Shiro just huffed and Ichigo smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you approve of Shiro. But there's still one thing that bothers me."

I blinked. "What's that Ichigo?"

"How do you know Shiro's name? Rukia never told you did she?"

"Um.. not really. I just figured that his name was Shirosaki Hichigo. Shiro means white and he's pure white. Except his eyes are gold and black. The saki part comes from your last name Ichigo. Then the 'H' from Hichigo refers to "hollow" and he looks just like you. Or that's how I interpreted his name." I shrugged.

"**Wow, you're really smart. Apparently the others thought my name was stupid. When Ichigo told them, Renji just laughed his ass off. The midget bitch didn't even comment because she was still shocked to hear about it. Chad just shrugged as if he never cared and that bastard Uryu was puking because he thought it was disgusting how we were together. That midget bitch was the one who asked Ichigo how he could date me because I am basically Ichigo I guess."**

"To be honest, I was worried about what you'd think Orihime. That's why I saved you for last. I wasn't sure how to exactly tell you. I mean I still haven't told my family but I don't think they even care. But for you to just take this and actually understand.... I'm really shocked. And happy."

I smiled. "Well Ichigo, that's why I told you I'd stay by your side. Even if you didn't accept my feelings, it wouldn't change anything. I'd still be your good friend. Although I like how I'm like an younger sister to you. That means that Shiro likes me too ne?"

Shiro smiled. **"Ya. I really do like ya. The fact that you can just accept this and not make a big stink about it.. It's really amazing. I thought you'd be freaking out or declare me as your rival in love or something. But I guess you proved me wrong."**

I smirked at both of them. They looked a little scared at first but then they smiled. I watched the sun set beyond the horizon.

"That's why you never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

**A/N: ***phew* Done!

To be honest, I didn't know how this would turn out. I just kinda went with why I like IchiHichi. And I put it into words.

I really think that Orihime wouldn't be the one freaking out if Ichigo told her that he was dating his hollow. I think she'd be really happy that Ichigo was happy. Since that's all she cares about.

I hope to hear reviews from you. R&R please!

~Tia-Chan~


End file.
